


【DN】亲吻三十题

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney





	【DN】亲吻三十题

1.简单粗暴的嘴唇碰撞 

一开始，尼禄只是路过正在吃草莓圣代的但丁身边，却眼尖地看到对方的无名指上正戴着一枚闪闪发亮的银戒指。这一下倒好，不看不要紧，尼禄这一看，简直要得相思病外加自我否定综合症了。

老实说，但丁喜欢小饰品的毛病也不是一天两天了，但是对于手上戴不戴戒指这件事，尼禄跟但丁发生关系的那天晚上，他就问过了。只可惜当时但丁表达的是，自己手指上不喜欢戴闪闪发亮的装饰品，那样会妨碍他猎杀恶魔的快感。

所以，那一晚之后，尼禄就再也没有提过戴对戒这种不靠谱的话题。

至于，尼禄在看到银色戒指之后，先是一言不发地走到事务所的二楼，随着巨大的一声木门撞击门框的响动，震得但丁的右手一抖，一勺草莓冰淇淋就这么顺其自然地掉在了桌上。但丁目瞪口呆地盯着掉落在桌上的冰淇淋，然后张着嘴抬头看着微晃的吊扇，紧接着像是想起了什么，赶紧两口三口地将草莓圣代吃了个干净。

但丁将手中空了的草莓圣代杯随便地丢进了一旁的垃圾桶，两步并作一步地冲上楼，赶紧利索地敲击之前属于尼禄的房门。尼禄听着门外急促地敲门声，独自一个人窝在从他两睡在一张床上后就落了灰的床单上，整个人陷入了自我提问和否定的思维战争中。

但丁敲了十分钟的门，在确定尼禄不会给自己开门后，直接掏出黑檀木对着门把手就是一枪。但丁的一枪射击惊醒了正在自己世界里斗争的尼禄，尼禄一脸见鬼了的表情抬头望向但丁。但丁怒气冲冲地闯了进去，两手直接抓住尼禄的衣领拎了起来，随后，两个一脉相承的单薄嘴唇狠狠地撞在了一起。

尼禄一把推开但丁，用手背擦了擦流血的嘴唇，一脸愤怒的表情瞪着对方，直到但丁从大衣的口袋里掏出一个短绒的紫色盒子。尼禄困惑地接过但丁递过来的盒子，他没认错的话，这个大小尺寸的盒子放的只可能是小饰品。尼禄在但丁一脸得瑟的表情之下，默默打开了盒子，果然，一枚和但丁无名指上一模一样的戒指，正静静地立在盒子的中央。

尼禄欣喜地取出戒指，尝试性地佩戴，没想到戒指的大小刚刚好。尼禄不解地看向但丁，但丁伸手揽住尼禄的腰身，又一个吻落在对方的太阳穴上，但丁近凑在尼禄的耳边。

“生日快乐，孩子。”

2.亲吻对方睫毛上未落的泪珠 

随着但丁的一个深挺，尼禄被激得挺起腰身，敏感之处被一只手掌握，黏腻的液体沾满了但丁的整个右手。

但丁俯身轻吻着尼禄睫毛上未落的泪珠，舌尖轻点上尼禄挺立的鼻尖，双唇缓缓向下游走，随后狠狠吻住对方微启的双唇，灵活的舌头整根探进尼禄湿漉漉的口腔，舌尖刺激着敏感的牙床。

但丁右手的动作不停，不停埋入肠道深处的硬物，碾压着体内的敏感处，强烈快感不断地刺激着尼禄的交感神经，迫使他的心率急速上升，呼吸急促，整个人处于高度兴奋的状态。

但丁像是知道尼禄的极限，握着的手掌猛然收紧，伴随着尼禄激烈挣扎和快速收缩的鼻翼，一股浓稠的浊液激射在了尼禄赤裸的腹部之上。

与此同时，但丁将热液全部洒在肠道之内，不停收缩的肠粘膜依旧紧紧包裹着炙热之物，恶魔体质让但丁没有不应期，依旧坚挺之物继续在尼禄的体内肆虐着。

3.舔舐耳垂 

尼禄一直不知道自己的耳垂是个敏感点。

唯一一次知道的原因还是因为但丁故意从背后吓他，对着他的耳朵吹气。当时，尼禄就被吓的直接一拳揍向身后的人。但丁揉着自己被揍到流鼻血的鼻子，一脸无辜地望着羞愤的尼禄，完全不知道自己做错了什么，居然收到了如此严重的处罚。

直到后来，但丁总算搞明白，尼禄当时是在害羞，并且不小心被自己触发了意外的敏感处后。但丁只要逮着机会，就会想办法去舔舐玩弄尼禄的耳垂。然后，就看到尼禄一脸你别闹的表情，一边捂着耳朵躲避但丁的恶作剧。

时间一久，每当他两准备滚床单，好好爽一发的时候，尼禄的耳垂总是被恶意骚扰。每当这个时候，尼禄就会不由自主地软了身子，随后就被但丁趁机给吃干抹净，还不忘继续虐待这敏感的软肉。


End file.
